Seasons
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: You can't live your life in just the springtime. You have to experiance the heat of summer and the cold of winter to fully live. I know. But for now I just want to live right here in this moment with you. [Fluff, drabbleish.]


**Title:** Seasons  
**Catagory:** Rockman.exe  
**Genres:** Fluff, generalness, shounen ai-ish tones, some type of weird analysis...XD  
**Rating:** K  
**Notes:** I was inspired by the song "Seasons" by Ayumi Hamasaki and in my (mostly futile attempt) to write something worthy of this catagory...Meh. Anyway. Hope you enjoy it...

* * *

Seasons. They were always changing and no matter what part of the world you were in, the moment you set foot in another, the season was always different. 

For him, it was spring. When he arrived from his home, it was spring. At home it was winter. Cold, snow, white. Here it was spring. Sunny, a light breeze, and green. It was full of life compared to the place he lived in.

But that was always to be expected. Here it was always...perfect. Or so he thought. There wasn't a better place to be, he figured. Whenever he was home, his thoughts always found their way back here, and whenever he was here, his thoughts just took in everything there was from this place to offer.

And that was why he was walking up the long flights of stars, going as high up as they would take him, before going down the long, almost silent hall to a door. The one on the left right before the last door on the end and opened it, stepping inside with a light smile.

His eyes landed on the figure sitting there silently, typing away at a computer, the only sound was the clacking of keys and the soft breathing of the other. Walking over, he laid a hand gently on their shoulder.

They jumped and tensed, their head snapping back and widened eyes met his. They stared for a moment before the other blinked and relaxed, a smile forming on their face. "Warn me next time," They chided.

With a light chuckle they shook their head and spun their chair around to face them, grabbed their hand and pulled them up. "I think you," He said as he did so. "Need a break."

The other opened their mouth to deny it, but he gave them a look, silencing them. With a sigh, knowing they couldn't say or do anything, they allowed him to pull them out the door and back down the hall to the stairs and walk down.

"Why are we taking the stairs?"

"Better exersize and it takes longer, so I can talk to you."

"I didn't even know you wanted to talk to me."

There was a small snort from him as he rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have come."

"You never even say when you're coming."

"I know. I like to surprise you."

They talked idly as they walked down the flights of stairs until they reached the bottom and they walked out of the building and the other led them down the streets. "Where are we going?" They asked. "Somewhere." The other answered with a grin.

The other glared midly, but said nothing.

They walked, down the town and past the slums, out towards the outskirts, until the other turned and brought them down a hill to a small field below. "This is where?" The other asked when they stopped. The other smiled. "Yeah, look around. You're always stuck in that room, you never get out and take in nature in it's true form."

There was silence as the other did look around. He lowered himself to the ground and flopped back to stare up at the sky. "I like it here," He admitted. "It's always a change from the ever-constant world I live in. It's perfect here."

The other sat beside him. "Only because you don't live here," They pointed out. "True, but it's always a nice thing to be out in nature. I don't think you've ever taken the time to just be out in it, have you?"

When there was no answer, he knew. "I thought so. But since I know you like quiet, medatative places, nature like this is always one of the best. And it's in a non-stressful enviorment."

Silence was his only answer as the other closed their eyes and simply breathed, body relaxing out. A smile made their way to their usually neutral face. "I told you," He murmured quietly.

"Shut up," The other said back, just as quietly before laying down and rolling on their side to face him with a light smirk. "You're going to ruin the moment."

Shaking his head amusedly, he said nothing back but sighed, letting his eyes closed, contented in listening to the sounds around him. It was just so peaceful. He found himself drifting off into a light slumber.

He didn't know when it happened, he wasn't sure if it was only a few minutes or if it was an hour, but the feeling of the others body next to his made him stirr and suddenly a head laid itself on his chest. "Let's just stay here." The other whispered, with a sleepy voice. "Just like this...stay in this moment..."

"You can't live your life just in the springtime," He replied almost incoheriantly. "You have to experiance the warm summer and cold winter to fully live your life,"

The other made a quiet sound, curling closer. "I know, but for now... I just want to live in this moment right here with you." He chuckled and brought his arm up to close around the other lightly, sighing as his mind started to drift back inbetween the landof sleep and awake. "You never change, Enzan." He murmured quietly. The other stirred, letting out a tired snort. "If you say so, Laika..." The other drifted off and he smiled again.

Seasons were always changing...

But it would always remain springtime in their hearts.

**Owari****

* * *

**My first ever new product of EXE. No, this doesn't mean i'm coming back into the fandom. I was all upset at the fact all of my friends are an exe fan while i've moved on. So, for old times sake, I decided to try and write something exe. And LaikaxEnzan was my OTP before I left the fandom so I decided to try that...I suppose I succeeded... Ah well. Review me please? So I know my attempt was either a total failure or I actually wrote something praiseworthy.


End file.
